Pixel Gun Joke Conception Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the Pixel Gun Joke Conception Wiki Description The Pixel Gun Joke Conception Wiki: a wiki that is dedicated to fans of Pixel Gun. This wiki is about joke conceptions. If you want to post a conception that is not considered a joke in any way, post it in the Pixel Gun Conception Wiki. This wiki was founded on December 12, 2019 by DJPixelatedFlame. This wiki also doesn't require an account to edit, so feel free. This wiki is also not endorsed by, affiliated or associated with Cubic.Games in any way. Rules Yeah these rules are the same as the ones on Pixel Gun Conception Wiki 1. Editing Rules: * 1.1. Do not edit one's conceptions without permission, unless if it is for a grammar/spelling fix, or if it is a collaborative conception. * 1.2. Do NOT vandalize! Vandalism will result in a block. * 1.3. All pictures must be appropriate. * 1.4 You can create custom categories, but it's best to add the "Conceived categories" category in your new category. * 1.5. Do NOT EVER edit ANYBODY'S USERPAGE, unless if you are trusted as a friend of that user in real life. * 1.6. No plagiarism. 2. Commenting Rules: * 2.1. You can swear, but do not use it to harass or offend another user. ** Don't even use the n-word. The n-word pass does not bypass this * 2.2. Respect all other users and their opinions. Constructive criticism is welcomed in this wiki, as long as it isn't made in a rude way. * 2.3. THERE IS NO RACIAL BIGOTRY HERE * 2.4. Do not post hacks. Hacks give unfair advantages over others and hacking coins and gems is like stealing from the Pixel Gun Company. * 2.5. Do not spam, especially the spam which are large chunks of completely irrelevant text. * 2.6. Do not start or engage in flame wars. * 2.7. Sexuality in comments is NOT allowed. * 2.8. Do not talk back to any member on this wiki. * 2.9. Do not copy and paste the warnings that you have received onto other users, making these users falsely accused of nothing. 3. Account Rules: * 3.1. Use an appropriate username. * 3.2. Use an appropriate profile picture. * 3.3. Keep your profile masthead clean (No cursing, racism, or inappropriate content). * 3.4. Inappropriate content in either the username, profile picture, masthead, or profile page will result in a block. * 3.5. No Impersonations. 4. Other Rules: * 4.1. Do NOT encourage blocked users! Doing so will earn you the block. * 4.2. Do not argue against a block. Arguing against a block will simply make your block longer. * 4.3. Do not create alternate accounts! That is called sockpuppeting and sockpuppeting will lead to serious punishment on your main account. * 4.4. Hackers WILL DEFINITELY be blocked from this wiki. * 4.5. Do NOT remove administrator warnings from your message wall. Those are to keep track on how often you have been warned. Removal of a warning from your wall will result in an automatic 1 week block. Category:Browse